


Barrier

by SullenDragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, POV Multiple, not super-super sad in and of itself but pretty bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: Two perspectives on a meeting.





	Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo prompt "Warriors"  
> At this point, I kind of feel like I'm spamming the collection. :/ Last one today, promise!

The language barrier was frustrating. There were so many things he wanted to ask this man. Jim’s friend, the shaman Incacha. He wanted to ask about his culture, to learn what was most important to his people, to pry into the mystery that was Jim’s time in Peru. Incacha had answers to questions that Blair wouldn’t even know how to ask if they’d spoken the same language, but with the complete disconnect between them, they were limited to a pretty terrible approximation of charades, without even the benefit of being able to ask if their guesses were right. Vague hand gestures weren’t exactly conducive to talking about the Chopec people’s sojourn into metropolitan Washington. Blair’s crude illustrations weren’t adequate for reassuring Incacha that he was doing his best to take care of Jim. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why Incacha was still putting up with it, but he would admit that he appreciated the effort he put forth. Jim did his best to translate, but they really had to discuss Cyclops Oil, to navigate the tricky balance of U.S. legalese and Chopec law. They didn’t exactly have time for less-than-essential chit-chat.

*

The language barrier was frustrating. Enqueri’s wild-haired friend was enthusiastic enough that he seemed rather like one of Incacha’s grandchildren when presented with a new challenge. Incacha was certain the man would have the answers he wanted, and more information besides. Was Enqueri taking care of himself? Were they both looking out for each other, as partners should? He would have loved to ask the young man about the society that he and Enqueri inhabited. Their home was filled with things that were both familiar and unfamiliar to him. There was some evidence of Enqueri’s time with Incacha’s people, and there were all the modern devices and systems that people without roots preferred. The music was certainly interesting, though the instrument wasn’t one he’d ever encountered. He wanted to ask about it, to find out what drew the young man—for Enqueri had never had any interest in the tribe’s wordless music—to the kind of music that felt like traditions from far away. His people, though, were still stuck in this stagnant, modern jungle, and Enqueri did not have the time or the patience to translate or to answer idle questions. His people needed hims to be a leader, not a seeker of knowledge. The threat to their lands must take precedence over his research.


End file.
